


Flower Crowns

by ThatOne_PretzelSimp



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smiling Fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOne_PretzelSimp/pseuds/ThatOne_PretzelSimp
Summary: korekiyo is sitting outside in a flower field and rantaro sees this and gets an idea
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 21





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> lazy writing and short story lmao perfect blend

It was lunch break and Korekiyo decided to go outside to the flower field. It was a sunny day outside so he took off his hat and let the nice breeze hit his hair. He smiled to himself as he saw the birds fly around and the blue sky and...(i ran out of words)

Rantaro was walking around the school and spotted Kiyo in the flower field. He walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hello Rantaro," Kiyo greeted.

"Hey, Kiyo. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I decided to take a little break from my studies. It is a beautiful day outside so I decided to come out."

"Oh okay."

Rantaro looked at his surroundings. _There's a super hot guy next to me and flowers...hmm...aha! I got it!_

Rantaro grabbed a couple of flowers and started to fiddle with them. Korekiyo looked at the adventurer play around with the flowers. A couple of minutes later he made a flower crown and put it on top of Kiyo's head.

"Aww, you look cute with a flower crown!"

Kiyo blushed and smiled. Even though he has a mask on, Rantaro could see the smile and the blush. That made the adventurer smile too. 

Korekiyo took a couple of flowers and started to make a flower crown. Once he was done he put it on top of Rantaro's head.

"You look very nice," Kiyo said. Rantaro couldn't help but blush.

They made more flower crowns for each other and talked. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice a certain pianist and a certain detective stalking them.

"Don't they look cute, Shuichi?" Kaede quietly squealed.

"Yeah! We should take a picture!"

Kaede got out her phone and took a picture of the two males making flower crowns. Then the duo giggled and quietly left the area. The anthropologist and the adventurer ran out of flowers to make flower crowns in the area they were in so they just sat there and talked.

"I didn't know you liked to make flower crowns, Kiyo," Rantaro smiled.

"I don't really like it, you just made it enjoyable, that's all."

Rantaro blushed. Kiyo realized what he said and blushed and looked away. "I didn't mean to word it like that, I-"

Rantaro made Korekiyo look at him in the eyes. Both of the males blushed.

"It's cool, I know what you meant. You made this time enjoyable too!"

Korekiyo smiled, which made Rantaro smile more. Then Rantaro got out his phone to look at the time.

"We should be heading back soon, it's almost time for class."

"Yes, I agree."

Korekiyo got up and held out his hand for Rantaro. Rantaro took his hand and got up.

"Mind if we walk to class together, Kiyo?" Rantaro asked.

"Not at all."

Kiyo grabbed his hat and kept holding Rantaro's hand. "I'm ready."

"Me too."

And the two males walked to the school with their flower crowns


End file.
